Cullen family game night
by cheer4blitz
Summary: What will happen when the cullens host a family game night. What will go wrong? Read to find out
1. game night flashback

**Since nobody wrote reviews then i have to make it up by my self. So it is my first story so don't be to harsh int the reviews please.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- emmet: **I am so excted it is game night !

**edward:**lets just hope it does not end up like the last game night we had.

(flashback)

emmet: (crying) mom its not fair edward is cheating!

edward: was not. mom hes lying

alice: rose can you get your boyfriend to stop crying

rose:emmet its just a game

emmet : but i would of won if he had not cheated.

jasper: does he always do this when he does not win

alice: pretty much

esme: you two stop fighting and crying this is supposed to be a fun night!

carisle:please emmet stop crying and lets play again and edward no cheating.

edward: but i did not CHEAT!!!!!

(end of flash back)

emmet: it will not happen again if yoou dont cheat

edward: i did not

alice: here we go again

rose : you guys better not fight or i will have jasper calm you two down

jasper: whatever i do they will keep fighting like toddlers

[later that night]..........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIW AND I WILL WRITE IT ASAP.**


	2. singing instead of playing

**Alright this is chap 3. and i want to say thank you to Alice'z BFF for reviewing and her idea will be used in this chapter. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------carlisle: ok so tonight was going to be family game night but some people cant handle it**

**edward: so then what are we going to do?**

**carlisle:tonight will be sing a song night!!!**

**all:noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**emmet: i cant sing a note at all!!**

**rosalie: well this is going to be interresting **

**alice: (whispering to rose) well at least emmet wont cry like a baby**

**jasper: thank god cause im not putting up with that crap**

**esme: alright everyone lets pick a song and edward no cheating**

**edward: when wil you guys relise that i was not cheating emmet was lying**

**emmet: alright i will go first so someone does not cheat**

**carlisle: now everyone try to guess the song**

**emmet : [singing] our c.a.m.p.f.i.r.e.s.o.n.g. song [pause] um i forgot the rest of the song.**

**edward: that was the campfire song **

**emmet: EDWARD STOP CHEATING ITS NOT FAIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**edward: but it is easy to guess that song cause you FRICKEN SPELLED THE TITLE OUT WHILE SINGING!!!!**

**Eesme: boys stop fightting and edward you next **

**edward [singing]black dress with the tights underneath i got the breath of a last cig....**

**alice:dont trust me?**

**edward: correct!**

**emmet: thats not fair i didnt even know the song**

**[emmets phone rings]**

**_she wants to touch whoa_**

**_she wants to love whoa _**

**_she'll never leave me whoa whoa _**

**_dont trust a *** never trust a***_**

_**dont trust me .**_

**_[stops ringing]_**

**edward: what is the name of his ring tone?**

**rosalie: dont trust me . he bought the ring tone him self and it is his favorite song.**

**jasper: omg haaahaaahaaahaaahaaahaa**

**emmet: ok so i had a major brain fart**

**carlisle: alice your next**

**alice:ok**

**alice:[singing]here i am once again im tore into pieces...**

**rosalie: behind these hazel eyes?**

**alice: Correct**

**[the lights go out and there is a strike ok lighting]........**

**TO BE CONTINUED.............**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3 SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN CAUSE IVE ONLY GOTTEN 3 REVIEWS AND WANT MORE IDEAS. cHAPTER 4 WILL BE PUBLISHED ON 7-14-09 . SO PLEASE REVIW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER !!!!!!!! ~( : - A MOUSE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

i am sorry for all of you that were waiting to read chapter 3 but i had 2 go to champ so send some ideas in so i can write or it wont be good . the 3rd chapter wil be done later on today. plese leave ideas


End file.
